wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Protection
Introduced in patch 2.46 Part 1. the Battle Protection System was introduced, Battle Protection unlocks at lvl 55 and is composed of 2 parts: Elemental Resistance and RES reduction. Resistance can reduce the amount of damage recieved from certain elemental attacks such as: Wind, Fire, Water, Electro, Light, and Dark. RES reduction can reduce the enemy's resistance, which means the player's attacks can do more damage. Crystals There are 7 types of crystals that are are made with crystals shard which are obtained through events and Lost Treasure; and are synthesized into Resistance Crystals through blacksmithing. There are 6 Elemental Crystals and 1 RES reduction Crystals. The Elemental Crystals are obtained through Lost Treasure and certain events. RES reduction Crystals can randomly be obtained through the Wishing Wall. Calculating how much Resistance you will have is very simple: *Characters resistance = resistance from battle protection + the Active Sylph's Resistance Each crystal will increase how much damage you resist against Sylph attacks. The formula to figure how much damage will be resisted and how much damage is done is: *Attack Damage: Damage from A to B = 100% + RES Redcution - B's Resistance (Certain Type) / 10 % *Damage Reduction: Damage from B to A = 100% - Resistance (Certain Type) - B's RES Reduction / 10 % **source: Wartune 2.46 Part I FAQ Crystals Conversion Costs RES Reduction RES Reduction is increased by Will Crystals; it does not directly affect Attributes, but the Active Sylph will receive a RES reduction bonus when the Character launches and attacks. It can also reduce the effect of all types of Resistance. However, each type of elemental resistance only works agaisnt the same type of elemental attack. If a defender's resistance is greater than the attacker's RES reduction, then the damage caused to the defender will be greatly reduced. However, if the opposite is true, then the attacker's damage dealt will be 100% + bonus damage to the defender. Battle Protection Shields There are 6 shields with 3 sockets each, and the RES reduction shield which is unlocked when you have gained a total of 300 resistance from all socketed resistance crystals. Once unlocked, only Will Crystals may be equipped in the RES reduction shield. At level 55 the first shield is unlocked (Wood Shield) and at level 60 another shield is unlocked (Iron Shield). Three more shields can be unlocked after reaching the level requirement and completing the related quest: *Copper Shield: Level 65 and Kingdom Mark x1 (Gain From "Battle and Protection" Quest) *Silver Shield: Level 70 and Kingdom Mark x1 (Gain From "Battle and Protection II" Quest) *Gold Shield: Level 75 and Kingdom Mark x1 (Gain From "Battle and Protection III" Quest) The 6th Shield has yet to be made available to players. The "Battle and Protection" Quest is a quest the requires you to enter Tormented Necropolis and obtain a certain amount of Forgotten Stones. The Forgotten Stones required for the quest are only available once you reach the required level to unlock the relevant shield. Once you have obtained the stones for the first shield at lv65, you will not get any more forgotten stones from Tormented Necropolis until you reach the level required to unlock the next shield. *"Battle and Protection" requires 10 Forgotten Stones to complete. *"Battle and Protection II" requires 60 Forgotten Stones to complete. *"Battle and Protection III" requires 200 Forgotten Stones to complete. You may not equip multiple crystals of the same type in the same shield. For example, it is permitted to equip a Fire crystal in both the Iron and Wood shields, but you may not equip 2 or 3 Fire crystals into the Wood shield. This is similar to the rules for socketing gems (you cannot socket 2-4 PATK gems in the same item) and astrals (you cannot equip multiple Mysticality astrals for additional MATK.) Category:Features